warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kordanian
Please don't say they are worst than the Dark Eldar. It seriously sounds like bragging. Besdies Dark Eldar are pure evil to begin with. It would be better to say that their malice is comparable to that of the Dark Eldar's. Trust me when i say that more than that is overkill. Supahbadmarine 23:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, fine. Vivaporius 23:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) And yes, it does sound like bragging. Because that's what the Kordanians do. They brag. And there isn't much one can do when they've got a superhuman criminal breathing down they're neck for their money. Vivaporius 23:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Having ties to Underhive gangs seems fair enough, as all manner of villainous creatures can be found within the rotting foundations of a Hive City (Xenos, Mutant, Cultist). However, the statement "Kordanians run many operations on Terra itself" could not be true, as unlike the rest of the Imperium's planets which are (on the whole) policed rather poorly, Terra has a very efficient form of policing. They have several thousand well trained and well armed Custodes Guard, which could: easily kill any Xai'athi which set foot on Terra; kill any accomplices of a Xenos/Criminal species and generally keep Terra safe from malicious powers. The Arbites on Terra are also much better trained as it is their races homeworld, and they will do everything in their power to protect it from subversion. Then their is the fact that all of the Imperial Assassins are based here, and they could easily kill any Xai'athi as well. And let us not forget that the more efficient parts of the Inquisition is based on Terra. It simply would not be possible to run any operations on Terra. That would be like saying that a human criminal gang had set up several organisations on Juno or Nyumbani. The rest of the Galaxy's Hive Worlds are (mostly) easy pickings, but going to Terra is just plain suicide. Also, the Dark Eldar don't respect anything other than members of their own species (and even then, they merely tolerate many of their own Dark kin). They wouldn't allow the Kordanians to freely roam Cormmaragh either (merely allowed passage to it) or control any part of it, purely because in the fluff it states that all the Kabals are vying for control of every part of Commaragh with the other Kabals (whether it be for the support of Wych Cults and Haemoculi Covens or just to win territory). The Kordanians would more likely be seen as reliable contacts and associates, which some of the Kabals may have links to (in exchange for using the Kordan Webway gate freely). Another thing you need to consider is that whether or not more powerful Kordanians actually barter the souls of their kin in exchange for having ties with the Dark Eldar Kabals (as that opens a huge range of possibilities, like being given passage through the Webway, being given the services of a Haemoculi Coven I expect would be of interest to the Kordanians or even just being given an ally against the Solaris Federation). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 10:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well said Cal. Supahbadmarine 11:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) First, just let me say I just woke up, and I see that you've left a message. I go to the talk page hoping that my little tired eyes would see a sentence or two, and the BAM!!! I'm hit by this wall of text carrying the Ten Commandments. I start cleaning up though. But man. -_- Vivaporius 13:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) And though I don't like to drop to this level, I will say this. The Dark Seer. And Terra can have Kordanians on it, as the 40k wiki stated that many of the pilgrims going to Terra are sometimes killed by hivers and gangers there. So, unless the Arbites forgot about the underhives, I highly that the pilgrims were simply killed by air. Plus, just as with D.C., crime is still rampant in what is suppose to be the most important place in the galaxy. Vivaporius 13:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) 10,000 year lifespan? What warpspawn gives them that? Bluebeard2 14:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, first of all, sorry for the massive wall of text. Second, I would imagine most of the scum on Terra is home grown (opportunistic thieves and the like, trying to make a quick buck from a Pilgrim), and outside influence on these gangs would be very limited (so if you have a problem with outside intervention, leave it on The Dark Seer's talk page). And lastly, I think you should explore having a strong tie between the Kordanians (who tinker with their own genetics) and the Haemonculi (which do the same, although even more so). Then you could have some Kordanians which actually surpass the other Xai'athi or something similar. There is just so many evil and sinister possibilities to explore mwuhahaha *cough*, sorry got carried away there ;). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Outside influence on Terra is one thing, but outside influence by Xenos or Abhumans are another thing entirely. The Inquisition would never miss that. Supahbadmarine 14:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Kordanians and Haemonculi coming up with new horrific creations, sounds awesome. And I won't push the Terra issue any further. As for the 10,000 years lifespan, the normal lifespan of any Xai'athi is 40,000. It's due to constant transferring to new bodies using nanites and memory transferring. Plus, their immunity to most known dieses and resistence to most attacks. However, since the Kordanians fight each other constantly, the average lifespan of a Kordanian in very low. Only ganglords have higher lifespans, and only because they have better protection and better technology to carry their minds into a new body. Vivaporius 16:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a few notes for how you can improve this article Viva. First thing is that I think you should get rid of the idea of the Kordanian Assembly. I know that it is basically a pseudo government, but it just seems far too organized for a race as savage as the Kordanians. Instead you should simply have a rule by strength. The most powerful gangs would hold the most power. They would have vast territory holding on the planet and numerous smaller gangs that answer to them to make sort of small nations. These super-gangs could share the Webway Gate because they know that if one gang were to try to monopolize it, it would start a serious conflict. The second note that I would give you is to remove the comments about how they are more savage or violent than Hive Gangs or Orks. There is no scale for these traits, and besides both of those factions are savage and violent. Trying to pass the Kordanians off as more so of these traits just sounds like bragging. I am not saying that the Kordanians would not be superior to a Hive Gang, I am simply saying that you can not measure how violent they are by comparisen, just how good at it they are. I would simply highlight these traits without comparing them to canon factions. Finally I feel that the article states that the Kordanians as a whole are manipulating the criminal element in the Imperium. Given that the Imperium is larger than the Federation, and because a ununified body of criminals should not have so much influence I feel this is inappropriate. However that does not mean that I think you should remove them as a significant part of the Imperial underworld. Gangs that want to get off of Kordan because they don't feel they could compete with the larger gangs could pay a significant price to the large gangs to use the Webway gate and leave the planet. These gangs could then set up on Imperial worlds where the criminal element has less ability to compete with them. You could stress that these gangs tend to dominate the criminal world where they set up. You could also state that they join Hive Gangs and usually end up in a leadship role there. You can also state that the larger gangs have dealing with criminal syndicates in the Imperium, and often have Hive gangs working for them.. Sorry for the text wall. I hope that I have given you something to think about. Supahbadmarine 02:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) The Kordanian Assembly isn't so much a government, as it's the biggest gang of the bunch. It sets the rules for the gangs on Kordan, and the smaller gangs simply follow it as a way of preventing larger gangs from stepping on them (since the Assembly is sort of a protection racket). It was developed for two good reasons. One, the planet was attacked by the Dark Eldar, and instead of getting wiped out by them (which turned out to be rather blown out of proportions later on), the gangs decided to work together, and free their fellow thugs. Secondly, the Federation government planned to restore order on the planet, and the Assembly was brought back as legal protection for the Kordanian's freedom, since Xai'athi clearly states that the Federation cannot interfere in internal matters of a breed government. Now, as for the bragging part, wasn't trying too, and I'll fix it ASAP. I will handle all issues pertaining to the Hive Gangs as well. The whole deal with the Webway gate was all ready in place, considering that the Kordanians didn't enjoy the idea of sharing their planet with any other than themselves. The concept of nation-states is commonplace and expected of them. Like I stated earlier, the Assembly is just one large super-gang with a former G-Man at the top running the whole operation. For the Assembly, war is good, and as long as the Kordanians are independent, it will always be good. I like that statement, I'll be sure to use it somewhere in the article. :) Anyway, back to the hive gangs. Since the Kordanians are naturally stronger than humans, establishing a place in a human gang is relatively easy. And since any human their breed with will bear a Xai'athi (Kordanian obvisously), they will soon grow into a larger and dealier force. However, since the Arbites will naturally discover the presence of Kordanians on their planet (since Kordanians dress a lot differently than a human thug), I'd guess that they'd have to haul arse before the Inquisition nukes 'em. Thanks for pointing out the flaws. Nice looking out. Vivaporius 04:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I always happy to help. Anyway if you explained it like that, and make the alterations that you mentioned then I think you will end up with a much better article. Supahbadmarine 04:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Already making them. Vivaporius 04:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) If I may make one suggestion. Their assault rifle (in my opinion) is too powerful. Its not that it can blast away at sardonikium and adamantium (though that pushes it) its the fact the it destroys Necrondermis that bugs me. I mean its only the most damage resistant, regenerative metal in the galaxy...but it can be busted by a gun and you make it sound like its the AK-47 of 40k. Just a suggestion, sorry if im nagging. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think the stats were an overstatement. But that was the goal. And I was indeed going for the AK-47. The point is, the Kordanians like to get the best bang for their buck. Nothing special, nothing fancy. They try to fit as much death into their weapons as possible, and that's why they have the guns they do. Think of it this way; at least the Federation doesn't have them. Vivaporius 06:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) If you were going for the AK-47, you might want to make a note about what they were most famous for: low-cost and innacuracy. --Lither My talk 06:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I hear you Viv. Still its Necrodermis, you made it look like tin foil. -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It very cheap, but not as inaccurate as one would hope. It shoots, and it kills every time. I'd love to continue this conversation, but it's almost 2am here in Chicago, and I'm sleepy. Goodnite everybody (or good morning, don't really care anymore). Vivaporius 06:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Resistant to nearly all diseases? Oh shit, son, you got papa nurgle MAD! :D Legionaire22 16:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I could less about what Nurgle thinks. I think the people who worship him were already sick to begin with. Vivaporius 20:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, lets see here. Of course its a good article! Though I wonder why the Xai'athi didn't just destroy the planet that houses nothing but killer, thieves, madmen and so forth? And about their biology particularly that 36%... "ITS A TRAP!" XD. But im worried that the whole punch them and they get stronger is unrealistic. And adrenaline has side effects, anxiety, headaches, tremors, hypertension, hyper ventilation, strokes, cereberal hemorrage, and other things. Scary huh? I'll get to the rest later, so this is what I have for now. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The whole premise of 40k is unrealistic. Anyway, the Xai'athi don't believe in killing off entire populations of Xai'athi, which is way they dumped them all on Kordan. Also, the Kordanians ability to feel pain has been numbed away. Additionally, the Kordanians (like some of the other Xai'athi), don't suffer from most human ailments (which is why their Abhuman), which is why their adreniline rushes are relatively safe for them. They gain strength from pain (they have a higher tolerace rate than humans and Xai'athi). And yes, that is scary. Vivaporius 16:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Viva, your giving reason again but the fact still stands. I going to say this: Do these guys have any weakness? You punch them they get stronger, they have guns that can destroy any armor, and they have a alliance with dark eldar. And a lack of pain can lead them to hurting themselves and not knowing they've been injured till its too late. Plus that much chemicals runninng in their veins must have some side effect. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the info Legion. But I was stating that the Kordanians don't suffer from the same problems as humans and Space marines when it comes down to adreniline. As for you Dirge, yes they have weaknesses. They're like a flame. As it burn hotter and hotter, it gets brighter and brigther, all the way up until it's burned out it's oxygen supply, thenit frizzles out. Now considering the Kordanians live and die in the moment, you can suspect that a good number Kordanains have been killed. Additionally, the Kordanians do get stronger as they recieve more damage, but they CANNOT feel the pain, meaning that they do not know their bleeding, missing a body part, or a piece of their head. That is when the die. Not because of the adreniline, or power from pain, butfrom the fact that they don't know their dying. Vivaporius 16:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright alright, you apperently have weaknesses lined up for these guys, its just that they aren't really brought up enough. So it looks like nothing can stop them. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) On the note of the chemicals. The Kordanians, like all Xai'athi, do not suffer from such issues. Which is Nurgle hates them. In the case of the Kordanians, they've long since grown immune to the chems (which is why the DE buy from them at times). It's one of the few "unique" abilities that a truely Kordanian. Plus, they been grabbing organs from other species to add to their own, testing to see which will give them an edge during battle. Sometime as they did this, they must have come across a number of species offering the resistence to such chemicals that they were looking for. Vivaporius 16:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) That's why I asked you to check out the article, so I'd know what I overlooked. Vivaporius 16:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) OK looking better, just giving them a few problems really brings things down to earth. Though im iffy on the whole web-way, eldar, dark eldar thing. I mean they let the Dark Eldar pilage federation colonies, killing people, or worse, and the federation isn't slightly pissed off? I get it that Kiman is there and Bindamu would be pissed but seriously? Theres got to be a breaking point for this. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The Kordanians don't really let the Dark Eldar fly off into the Federation, as the Awali could easily destroy any force that attempted to leave the planet. The Dark Eldar pay the Kordanians force passage into their territory, and attempt to sneak off the planet, and hop-scotch from planet to planet until the job is done, which doesn't really work most of the time (you know, Federation troops everywhere). Remember, the Xai'athi loyal to Binadamu despite anything his allows to happen to them. His is for all intensive purposes, their god. They may not like the Amara, but love Binadamu, and if they kill his daugther, then the brown stuff has just hit the fan. Vivaporius 23:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Really this guys a worse father than the Emperor! And how did these guys get off world again? You'd think the Wakuu would quarntine the place and keep them trapped. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) That was the plan. I've been working on a story about the Wakuu's efforts to retake the planet in a series of wars known as the Judicial Restoration, just after the Great Solar War, when the Wakuu began to regain it's ability to act. Also, Binadamu isn't a bad father. Xai'athi don't grow up the same way humans do. Kiman has been around for several millennia, and was responsible for her own actions. Vivaporius 23:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) An attempt to restore order therfore showing that a race of criminals and murders is NOT indeed perfectly exceptable? Sounds fine to me. -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. Before I got rid of the Xai'athi gods, the Wakuu worshiped the Goddess of Order and Justice, so you can see the issue the Wakuu were going to have with the Kordanians. That and the fact the Wakuu didn't forget their Vietnam-style withdrawal from Kordan in M22. Bad memories. Vivaporius 23:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC)